The explosive growth in demand for portable digital entertainment devices has correspondingly led to an increase in demand for accessories for use with such portable digital entertainment devices. It is likely that such accessories will include, for example, earphones, headphones, speakers and other sound reproduction devices. It is likely that these sound reproduction devices are also portable and either draw power from the portable digital entertainment devices or are independently powered.
Portable power sources used by the independently powered sound reproduction devices like speakers include dry cell batteries. These speakers usually have at least one compartment/receptacle for placement of the dry cell batteries to enable the operability of the speakers. It is common practice that conductive electrical contacts are used in the at least one compartment/receptacle to enable electrical connectivity between the dry cell batteries and the speakers. It is also common for such sound reproduction devices to be able to operate using an alternative power source like an AC power source such as an electrical mains supply. In this regard, when the sound reproduction device is operating while using an AC power source, the compartment/receptacle for the dry cell batteries is usually left empty unless the dry cell batteries are able to be recharged by the AC power source when placed in the at least one compartment/receptacle.
As such, when the compartment/receptacle for the dry cell batteries is empty when the sound reproduction device is in operation, the conductive electrical contacts would generally tend to resonate and correspondingly create undesirable resonance noise. These resonance noises (vibrations) directly affect the quality of sound reproduction in a detrimental manner.
While the resonance vibrations of the conductive electrical contact may be minimized by increasing the stiffness of the material used, this may affect the ease of dry cell battery placement in the compartment/receptacle. This would be detrimental to the usability of the sound reproduction device.